Rue and Alec
by viva.la.chaos
Summary: Rue Ghoul clearly knows Alec from the story "Enter Rue Ghoul" (My personal fanfic). But how does that lead to a late night escapade leading to a crazy club, a massive fight, a jealous Magnus, Rue knowing where Magnus lives, and a friendly little demon? Find out now! In this weird fanfic. Rated T for fights.
1. Chapter 1: Not at Institute

**So I have a story about my OC Rue Ghoul. "Enter Rue Ghoul" if you're interested. It's a Malec! She describes how she knows where Magnus lives by saying:** Late night escapade, twenty seven marked demons, archer boy, 3 am, not at Institute, and some stolen items. **Very specific right? Well, this is** that **story with each piece of the sentence explained. Sorry if it sucks.**

 **I feel it unnecessary to say: I own nothing. Clearly. I write fanfic for it. Not books.**

Chapter 1: Not At Institute

The night was lovely with a shining moon and twinkling stars. A chill raced through the air forcing Rue's hair back as she ran down the streets grinning like mad and leaping across obstacles making sure her lion cubs were still following her. Grabbing onto a lamppost and swinging herself around, she took a deep breath taking in the scenery. New York was the concrete jungle unfit for her beloved lions with great buildings and far too many people for Rue's taste. But to each his own she guessed. Why someone like her buddy Alec would like it was a big question.

Anyway, Rue leapt nimbly from the lamppost dashing along the streets the world blurring around her, her lions roaring for her to slow down for them. Humming happily, she found herself staring down the grand Institute. Not bothering with any kind of formality, Rue let herself in ushering in her pets all while feeling a force tug her backwards due to some of her…less desirable blood. Well with one demon dad, an angel mom, and a goddess mother, life was a challenge.

Not that Rue minded. Most of the time. Some days she could just stab life and walk away calmly. Riding the elevator down and absently scratching each lion behind an ear, Rue wondered vaguely if this was a good idea. What was she thinking? Of course it was! Even if it failed she got to make fun of Robert Lightworm! Score for Rue.

Pushing the metal gate aside, Rue moved down the halls before opening a door, one belonging to a Mister Alexander. Her cubs raced in leaping across the room searching for Alec. Only it was desolate. There was no Alec. Clicking her tongue, Rue went into the kitchen before picking up a pot and a pan that had battle scars for Isabelle's horrid cooking. Shuddering at the thought, Rue went over to the master bedroom. Kicking the door open, she banged the metal together proudly laughing at the sight of Robert flailing around wildly falling out of bed as her lions ran down the hall away from the sound.

"You Nephilim really oversell yourselves." Rue commented before calmly walking away hefting the pan testing its balance. A bit back heavy…

"GHOUL!" Robert roared. Rue ignored him still wandering down the hall. Robert appeared from his room still obviously shaken.

"Yes Worm?" Rue asked putting the pot and pan away as Otto and Whiskey reappeared sniffing curiously at the pots before they both quickly left. "Do you need something?" she asked innocently (which she was anything but) pulling herself up onto the counter. "Or did you just feel the need to disturb me?"

"You brat!" he spat at her.

"Robert!" Rue chided. "People are sleeping. Have you no compassion?"

His face turned red. "What do you want?"

"To see Alec. I need his assistance. He's the most capable of all you airheads." Rue answered simply as Otto jumped into her lap. "But since he wasn't here I decided I wouldn't make this trip a waste. So I messed with the real disgrace of the Lightwood name." Rue gave a dangerous venomous smile. "I mean, you had an affair while you had two children not to mention, you abandoned a child you adopted. And rejected and cut ties with your parabati. You heartless old shrew. You reinvented the Lightworm name." Rue commented scratching Otto behind the ears forcing him to purr contently brushing his head closer to her chest. "Then you say it was Alec who killed the Lightwood name."

"Is there anymore blasphemy you have to say?"

"Only that you made a mistake by getting rid of her. Your first girl. The one you adopted. Then left. She's something else now. No thanks to you." Rue hopped down walking away with her lions at her heels. Once back on the street, Rue wandered down the street lazily trying to figure out where Alec could have gone.

"Whiskey," Rue said calling the small lion to her side, "Smell this won't you?" she asked as a piece of black cloth appeared in her head. Whiskey sniffed it before following a path through the maze of streets confidently.

Rue and Otto followed ignoring the double takes of the oddly colored girl following what they say to be a cat down the streets of New York. Whiskey pawed at an apartment door trying to get in before Rue pushed her back with her foot. "Enough Whisk." Rue said. Looking at the list of tenants, the name Bane struck her.

Wasn't Alexander dating a Maggie Bane? Or was it Magnus? Who cares. Melting briefly into the realm of shadows, Rue passed through the door before going up the stairs. Once there, she fazed through the door once again. Passing casually through the apartment, Rue noticed Alec's boots by the door and his stained hunting jacket discarded on the back of the couch carefully.

Moving deeper into the apartment, Rue found a door partly cracked and pushed it open with the toe of her boot. Inside laying in a large plush bed were two men curled into each other. One was a golden skinned undeniably tall (maybe as tall as her. Maybe) male with dark hair and a lack of a shirt. And as Rue was certain she wasn't seeing things, he seemed to…sparkle with leftover glitter.

The other was a alabaster skinned smaller male with raven black hair and a scarred body inked up with runes and Marks. One mister Alexander Gideon Lightwood. So the boy wasn't back at the Institute, rather spending the night with the glitteriest thing Rue had ever seen in her full and adventurous life.


	2. Chapter 2: 3 am (Where Magnus Lives)

Chapter 2: 3 am (From the summary: Where Magnus lives)

Rue stood in the door for a moment trying to figure out WHY Alec was here. Along with the detail of who the other male was. Although by the state of the closet overflow into the room, she could almost swear this place belonged to a female. But she digresses. All that mattered, getting Alec up without provoking the other one to get up and maybe fight her.

Deciding she didn't care about the other male, she walked forward and poked Alec in the back a few times seeing if he would stir. All he did was roll deeper into the sparkly one. Blowing a stray hair from her face, Rue decided that the sweet tactic was a bust. So she picked Alec up, went to the living room, and threw him onto the couch rather unceremoniously. Instantly, the Shadowhunter jerked to life, spinning to meet his attacker, his fist raised to make contact. Only to be caught in Rue's hand.

"Glad that worked, the next option was to throw you in a tub of water."

Still sleepy, Alec mumbled, "Rue? What are you? How did you?" he put a hand over his face. "I don't want to know. Just let me go back to sleep." As he brushed by her, she grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"Alec, I need your help." He perked up a little confused.

"You are Rue Ghoul right?"

"Duh. Look at me. Either way, I know, shocking, I need help. Next you'll say, where's Mason. Well…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "He doesn't want me doing these things anymore because of last time. With the flying demons. And that idiot," she spat her eyes shimmering with independent blue and green colors. "But I digress. He got what he deserved. Anyhow, now you get to help me."

"With what? And how did you find me?"

"Otto and Whiskey are outside. They may have eaten a cat or two since I came in here. Hope the Chairman is inside." Alec moaned rubbing his hands over his face exhausted but understanding. Rue had only really met Alec. Sure she had "met" the others but none of them were up to Rue's standards. Jace was too arrogant, Izzy was far too girly and careless even for Rue, Clary was too soft and Rue hated training softies.

"Do we need to go now?"

"Nah, just needed to tell you." Her eyes darkened in fury and concern. "Some of my people are in trouble." Alec was suddenly fully at attention. He knew Rue's friends, he enjoyed hanging out with them on occasion.

"Who is it? Where are they?"

"Jacob, the werewolf, along with Jasper. You know. The… _angelic_ one." She said with very heavy emphasis. "They're downtown and if I try to get Mason to come along, he'll chide me and I'll be tempted to do something that may just give me a regret in this life." Alec rubbed a hand over his face pinching the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh. "Tomorrow, 3 am. You'll be here and I'll come get you."

"Yeah, that will work." Rue gave a smirk before moving to leave, hands pushed deep into her hunting jacket pockets. "Rue, wait!" Rue turned her head showing Alec her clean cut profile and bits of flyaway hair. "Can you please not wake Magnus when you come over tomorrow?" Rue turned around fully raising an eyebrow on her carved face. "He needs to get his rest in using so much magic."

"Whatever you say Nephilim." She gave a short nod. "Well, see you tomorrow at 3 am in this apartment place. Also, may I assume that Magnus is that glittery thing in there?" Rue asked casually nodding to the bedroom. Alec blushed.

"Yeah, that's…Magnus. My boyfriend."

"Cool, well," she gave him a two fingered salute. "Tomorrow." Alec nodded before Rue melted through the door. Letting go of a long breath, Alec laid back down in bed putting his arms around Magnus and shutting his eyes. Everything was going to be fine. A demon hunt was no big deal. Besides, he would be fighting with Rue…


	3. Chapter 3: Late night escapade

Chapter 3: late night escapade

The night passed before Rue shot up in bed, her hand instantly smashing the clock next to her. "Dang it," she muttered scrubbing a hand through her hair. "I broke another one." The figure next to her stirred and opened his eyes. "Mason," she kissed his temple. "You don't need to get up. I'm just going out."

"Don't be any stupider than normal." He told her with a yawn before laying back down falling back into the arms of sleep. Rue got up, Otto and Whiskey leaping to join her on her way downstairs. Once there, she noticed a slip of paper on the table along with a long package wrapped with a piece of string.

"What the crap is this?" she asked no one in particular as her lion cubs leapt onto the table to sniff the package. "Does it smell evil?" Whiskey prodded it with her nose as Rue poured herself a glass of cranberry juice. After downing the glass, Rue glanced over the note before picking up the package. "It's a sword. Fantastic. Like I don't already have enough of those." She ran a hand over her face. "Thanks a lot mom." Rue shot bitterly.

Alec moaned rolling deeper into Magnus who invited him in. "I've got to get up," Alec whispered.

"Or you could stay in bed with me." Magnus offered holding Alec close to his body. Alec smiled into Magnus' chest before moaning. "Why do you need to get up?" Magnus insisted giving Alec puppy dog eyes.

"I have to run by the Institute. Get some new gear." Alec flopped onto his back letting out a breath. "The ones here are now officially trashed. Plus, I just need some stuff."

"You can always go later." Magnus offered kissing Alec's jaw line softly. Alec closed his eyes tilting his head back before Magnus' mouth was covering his. Alec smiled into the kiss before pulling back his eyes shut regretfully.

"Magnus I need to go ahead and get my stuff." Alec complained as Magnus' cat eyes shimmered in the dim lightning. Magnus pressed a kiss against the side of Alec's throat over a pulse point and Alec sighed. "You're not going to let me get up are you?" Alec asked.

"Not without a fight." Magnus elaborated softly too preoccupied kissing Alec. Suddenly there was a vibrating of a phone. Alec went to check if it was his but Magnus snapped his fingers and it silenced. Magnus smirked as Alec rolled over to glare at him softly before Magnus was kissing him thoroughly.

Needless to say, Alec didn't get out of the bed for another hour too busy kissing Magnus. Alec drew back his blue eyes alive in a way that made Magnus giddy as he twirled the soot black hair through his caramel hands. Suddenly there was a yowl and Alec laughed a little looking at the Chairman sitting in the doorway staring at them.

"Look at that, he's still here." Alec noted sitting up with Magnus. "As am I." Alec added as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist.

"I'm summon some breakfast if you stay in bed a little longer." Magnus offered into Alec's ear as he leaned against Magnus with a nod lighting up Magnus' face.

Alec finally got around to visiting the Institute later that day and collected some new gear along with his personal bow and a quiver full of marked arrows. As Alec came back into Magnus' apartment, he saw Magnus having a heated discussion on the phone. Setting aside his stuff, he watched Magnus pacing as he listened to someone on the phone. Magnus glanced at Alec, his gaze hard and serious. "Alright, I'll portal them soon and keep my eyes open. Yes," he hung up looking at Alec.

"What's going on?"

"So you didn't hear." He waved a hand trying to seem nonchalant so as not to worry Alec. "Someone misplaced the Mortal Sword or something." Alec froze and Magnus bit his lip worried about Alec's response.

"The Mortal Sword," he swallowed clearly remembering when Valentine had it.

"This morning, it wasn't in its rightful place." Magnus explained watching Alec. He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Don't panic, nothing's happened. It's just not there, that's it." Magnus ran his hands over Alec's shoulders.

"Am I being summoned to Idris? Are you?"

"No, just the head of the Institute." Alec nodded a bit speechless his mind reeling. _The Mortal Sword, gone again._ "I don't want you to panic." Magnus said softly interrupting Alec's train of thought.

"I just didn't want to leave." Alec answered leaning into Magnus who wrapped his arms around Alec. "I'd miss you." Magnus kissed Alec head before smiling into his hair. The two of them had a lazy day lounging around the house, eating takeout and watching movies. As the night settled around them Alec and Magnus got ready for bed. Alec nuzzled into Magnus closing his eyes contently.

"Someone's tired." Magnus commented lightly his own eyes slipping.

2:45 am. Rue sighed hanging with her knees hooked around a beam, her arms dangling towards the ground. Flipping down to her feet, Rue wiped her face off with a towel walking to find her hunting gear. Changing into a blue tee, her signature flexible leather jacket, her hunting pants, and her well loved, protective combat boots.

Strapping weapons to her body, Rue set off glancing inside all the doors checking on her friends and family one last time before setting off. Running through the forest in front of her house, Rue laughed into the night before finding her way to the portal which led her to the Institute.

Without a backwards glance, Rue ran down the streets looking for the apartment building she last found Alec at. Once there and fazed through the doors, she went to the bedroom and picked up Alec, once again, throwing him on the couch. Alec shot up rubbing his eyes not as alarmed as last time.

"Is there a nicer way for me to be woken up?"

"Maybe, but it would take too long." Rue defended shrugging nonchalantly. "Come on, get dressed and hurry up. Hunting gear is just fine." Alec shook his head smiling softly. "We don't have time."

Alec hurried and got dressed as Rue waited outside the door. Once out, the two of them left walking down the streets, Alec following Rue who moved fluidly through the unfamiliar territory. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Some back alley place." Rue answered simply.

"Typical." Rue smirked at Alec at her towering height. They moved through the night silently Rue confident, Alec on alert. Rue stopped him in front of a red door set into a dark wall in an alley.

"Totally inconspicuous right?" Rue teased her eyes alive in the dim flickering light. Alec smirked lightly. Rue gave a dazzling smile crafted in darkness before opening the door. "There should be ten demons in here, oh and mind the mundanes." She added walking inside, her sword still strapped to her back.

Shouldering his bow, Alec followed and nearly threw up at the smell. It was the foulest thing he had ever had the displeasure of smelling reeking of burning plastic, hot garbage, and so many other unpleasant things. "It smells awful," Alec commented covering his nose and mouth with a hand.

"That my dear Lightwood, is the smell of demon kings. They visit this place." The space was crowded with mundanes and some insane demons who didn't look half bad. In fact, they possibly could pass as warlocks with odd skin palettes, inhuman eyes and the occasional wings or horns.

"What is this place?" Alec asked.

"Originally it was a gateway to one of the Great Dimensions before some of my friends and I sealed it off." Rue slid between the people careful not to let any blessed weapons touch one of the demons. "We're here for a trade. At least that's the offer at hand."

"You don't trust it."

"We're dealing with something worse than a demon here Alec," Rue warned finding her way to a white door tucked into a corner behind a velvet curtain. "Red, white, now where's the blue?" Rue teased her eyes a storm as Alec looked at the demons again.

"What's worse than demon kings?"

"Easy, my mother."


	4. Chapter 4:Archer Boy

Chapter 4: archer boy

Rue's response of her mother being worse put Alec on edge gripping the hilt of a seperah blade in his belt. What was worse was, he believed it. He had met Rue, watched her fight some of the wickedest things out there with a smile and fire of determination. Along with some literal fire occasionally.

"Are you ready to most likely fight?" Rue asked before Alec nodded. "Stay cool for now, let's see where this goes." Rue shoved open the door unceremoniously leading to a lavish office that was built for a king.

 _At least it smells better in here_ , Alec thought following Rue in. A woman was sitting behind the desk her cutting brown eyes amused. She was dressed in a pressed black suit, her light brown hair in a slick ponytail up high on her head. Her eyes were raging with a mass of thoughts and emotions. Alec couldn't find a resemblance.

Rue was loud and built for danger, never meant to sit on the sidelines while this woman was composed, a leader who never stood on the frontlines. _She must take after her father a lot._ Alec mused before the woman spoke in a voice that would be warm and inviting from anyone else, for her the words were cold.

"Oh look, my daughter dropped by. And with a little…archer boy." She practically purred as Alec tensed.

"Shut up." Rue said not missing a beat. "I'm here for my friends. Nothing more, nothing less. _Archer boy_ ," Rue give him a look that said she wanted to laugh, "is just here in case someone decides to be stupid."

"Do you have the crown?" the woman asked.

"Do I have the crown? Of course I have the bloody crown. Freaking idiot." The woman grabbed Rue's face sharply.

"Watch that tongue." She hissed.

"Sorry Josephine. But I'd watch what you did if you want to keep your only real hand." Josephine glared letting go of Rue. Rue produced a crown of onyx from her belt that made Alec flinch. Waves of evil and darkness flooded from the object and it made Alec sick to his stomach feeling all of it wash over him. The feeling was like holding the Mortal Sword, freezing and reveling.

"See, you are a good daughter." She went to take it but Rue hid it, so fast it seemed it vanished into thin air.

"Not until I get my friends and archer boy and I get to leave." Josephine glared at Alec who stood as stoic as a statue watching the woman. She was no demon, that was certain but she wasn't human in the slightest.

"Aren't we pushing it?"

"No, friends." Rue stated simply lacing her fingers behind her head. "Now if you don't mind." Rue added after a moment. Josephine snapped her fingernails sharply, the light glinting off her red nail polish.

"Rue, she kind of reminds me of Camille."

"I wish." Rue muttered darkly. "Camille could be murdered easily." Josephine gave a smile before Rue's expression switched, once confident and pleased, it turned more sinister and guarded, armoring up for a fight. Demons appeared from nowhere taking up ranks around the perimeter of the room silently, all of them armed. Either with a weapon or with nothing but their destructive selves. "Figures."

"I want that crown.

"I want my friends, it seems we are at an impasse." Rue looked to Alec who gave a minuscule nod. He was ready to fight. He wasn't giving up. Not without a fight. Rue gave a smirk lowering her hands.

"Seems you two are at a disadvantage."

"You wouldn't kill me." Rue challenged.

"Let's not forget about archer boy." Josephine said. To her, he wasn't a threat. He was thin and slightly muscular. He looked guarded and intimidating but he was still a child. Nothing she couldn't handle. "He can still die."

"I'm not too worried about Alec. He can hold his own in any fight." Rue's eyes were alive and dead true. "Archer boy will be just fine. Can't say the same for you." Rue challenged her voice a dangerously sharp blade.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is." Alec said speaking up standing with confidence and power. He could never explain it but when Rue spoke about him or any of her friends, he could feel she was being honest. Not lying or bluffing, Rue was harshly blunt most of the time and hated lying.

"We'll see." Josephine dared.


	5. Chapter 5:27 Marked Demons

Chapter 5: twenty seven marked demons

It looked like an upside down trident head Alec decided standing there, taunt as a bowstring. All of the demons had it, a blood red imprint somewhere clearly visible on them. It had to be deliberate since all of them had it despite the diverse species of demons present. It was confusing. Then it happened.

There was no sign, no warning. The demons moved forward and the two warrior wasted no more than half a second gathering their bearings.

As soon as Rue had her signature sword in hand, it wasn't much of a fight. More of-get within range of the sword, I dare you- kind of standoff. As they mostly avoided the (mostly) angelic blade, Alec shot at them quickly, wounding most, killing three instantly. Rue, bored of the standoff, jumped into the middle of the fight slashing and cutting moving nimbly and carefully covering Alec as he slashed with his blades.

Rue was better than Jace in a fight, as graceful and skilled as a dancer but as dangerous as a master assassin. Rue moved with ease always there for Alec as he cut and shot with precision and honed skill. Slicing the arm off of a nasty demon, Alec looked at Rue who was currently in a fit of laughs as she hung from the ceiling slicing at incoming demon parts, her legs wrapped around an exposed beam.

Alec laughed a little, but was distracted for a second too long. A demon got a mighty cut on his torso and Alec cried out before the demon crumpled to the ground thanks to a throwing knife Rue had launched. Ignoring his wound, Alec stabbed a demon getting his feet under him finishing off whatever was left as Rue teased her mother with her blade and sharp tongue. Once done, he looked at Rue.

"Unexpected much?" Rue said looking at Alec her eyes calm if the colors were a bit sharper than before.

"No kidding," Alec muttered.

"They were marked. All twenty six of them."

"Glad you saw it too. I thought I was losing it." Alec cast a glance at Josephine who was glaring and sparks were-quite literally-coming out of her fingertips.

"Josephine here controls them with the mark. It makes them like the Forsaken. Mindless zombies. Minus the zombie part." Alec nodded shortly before Josephine sat down on the desk looking at her nails. "Can we cut the crap? I just want my friends back and Alec kinda wants to go back to sleep. Or must we drag on this duel?"

"Give me the crown."

"We tried this crap."

"Not quite." There was a flurry of movement behind Alec and Rue. Instinctively, Rue swung her blade at the figure, nicking them before Alec was grabbed and in a chokehold. A loose one that barely constricted breathing.

"Another demon, there's always more." Rue muttered darkly. "At least this one _looks_ decent."

"The crown." A smile lit up Rue's face, painted on with sarcasm.

"I don't have it." Rue said deftly with a nod. Josephine glared standing up as the demon behind Alec tensed, tightening his grip on Alec. Alec didn't fight, the demon would break his neck then. He watched Rue stand there her face triumphant. "The crown is nowhere on my person. Guaranteed."

"Prove it," she looked at Alec her eyes shining before Rue removed her belt. The only thing on her body that could hold something else. All it had were weapons and an unexplainable pair of black chopsticks.

"I don't have the crown." Josephine eyed Rue warily. She was at least smart enough not to antagonize Rue who still had a sword strapped to her back. "You can't put anything in the pocket of hunting pants," she stripped off her jacket, "and this is my jacket. Search it if you must. But leave archer boy alone."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and I'm the one with a sword." Josephine made a quick decisive motion with her hand and Rue called out a, "No!" Alec felt his head be jerked to the side but there wasn't enough force. All it did was pop his neck before he was released. Playing the part, Alec fell to the ground holding his breath and closing his eyes. He heard a sword being drawn before there was a loud feminine scream before feet were pounding next to his head vanishing out of the room.

A hand shook his shoulder and Rue's face greeted his eyes. "That was perfect!" Rue exclaimed dragging him to his feet. Quickly she led the way out of the room through a, you guessed it, blue door.

Once in there, Alec let out a breath of a laugh seeing faces he knew. Jacob, a nice werewolf who shared Alec's love of reading. Jasper, a bright sweet kid with a loving personality and, "Elio." Alec said. The boy in question smiled, his ruby eyes glistening.

"It's my favorite Lightwood." Elio exclaimed hugging Alec with a smile before Rue knocked Elio upside the head. Elio pulled away from Alec who smiled as he spoke to Rue, his attempts to chide her dying as he smiled at her.

"Thanks for the save guys." Jacob said walking forward before he stumbled on himself and fell with a short cry, Jasper and Alec catching him. "You okay?" Jacob nodded silently willing himself to stand as Rue summoned a portal.

"Time to get you guys home." Rue stated warmly, her eyes sparking.


	6. Chapter 6: A Friendly Demon (Summary)

Chapter 6: A Friendly Demon (Summary)

 **At 12:30 am this morning I found two comments of people who liked my story. So I instantly wrote two chapters. To suzanne; I'm really glad you like the story and are excited about it. I was going to stop writing it but you liked it too much I just couldn't. So here's the third update today. Enjoy!**

Once everyone was back home aside from Elio who was going with Rue, and Rue was yawning every so often, Alec decided to call it a night. Finally. Not letting Rue make another portal, the three of them walked in the loud brash city shoulder to shoulder, Elio in the middle seeing as he needed to be shielded the most.

His eyes were an intense ruby red that shone like fresh blood. His hair was a pure pitch black like Alec's and part of Rue's woven nest of colors. His skin was transulecent, a sheen over his skeleton which peeked through from time to time. He had wide shoulders with a narrow waist and a smile that was so genuine it was hard to believe what he was.

They chatted about nothing and everything as they took Alec home to Magnus'. Once up the stairs, Rue leaned against the wall next to the door casually as Elio put a hand in his pocket smiling widely.

Alec paused opening the door a crack a thought coming to him. "Hold on, I still don't get what happened at the end. When I pretended someone broke my neck. What exactly happened?" Rue looked at Elio who gave an award winning smile.

"I was the little demon who grabbed you. I wasn't going to hurt you. You're my buddy," he ruffled Alec's already tussled hair. "Plus I knew you were smart enough to figure out what I was doing." He held up his hand where the mark was. His was a dark brown prominent on his flickering skin. "This is chocolate." He licked it with a smile as Rue shook her head, a smile on her lips.

Alec gave a soft laugh wary of Magnus sleeping in the apartment. "Thanks for the help archer boy." Rue said teasingly touching his shoulder.

"You're not letting that name go are you?"

"Never." She promised her eyes sparking dangerously like the beginning of a fire.

"Figures." He said opening the door a little wider. "And you're welcome. I'm just glad everyone is safe." Rue nodded in agreement as Elio gave a sharp loving laugh.

"Don't be a stranger okay?" Elio said as Rue pushed herself off the wall. "I don't have too many people who don't want me dead that can kill me."

"Promise, just get Rue to find me."

"Done, well, good night. Have fun with your little boyfriend." Elio teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Alec blushed before Rue pushed Elio back. It was meant to be friendly but he stumbled a few steps at the force.

"Night Alexander." She said before linking arms with Elio and the two of them began leaving.

"Good night." He called after them before vanishing inside. It was now 4:35 in the morning and all he wanted was sleep. After stripping down to his boxers, he climbed into bed curling into Magnus' touch sleep already tugging his eyes shut.

 **Bonus Malec fluff! (With a touch of friendly demon)**

When Alec opened his eyes he saw Magnus still sleeping peacefully, the sun igniting against his bare skin. Smiling Alec kissed Magnus cheek softly burying his face in Magnus' neck closing his eyes peacefully. Magnus stirred his arms tightening at Alec's waist bringing their bodies together.

"Mine," Magnus muttered still half asleep his eyes peeling apart with terrible slowness. Alec gave a breathy laugh before Magnus drew back to look at Alec. "How are you this morning Blue Eyes?" Magnus said simply.

"I'm still tired." Alec answered with a soft smile before seeing the confusion in Magnus' eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You didn't have a bruise when you went to sleep last night." Magnus said eyes trained on Alec's collarbone. Alec felt the spot and sure enough, there was a bruise at the base of his neck. "Did you go hunting last night?"

"I went out, guess I must have hit myself or something." Alec shrugged it off going back into Magnus' embrace. "I'm fine Mags. Honest." Magnus let the subject drop holding Alec closer with a yawn.

"I have clients today," Magnus said regretfully. "At noon."

"Then you better get up. It's about eight thirty and you still need breakfast and to get all dressed up." Alec put his legs over the side of the bed as Magnus flopped back onto the pillows with a melodramatic sigh. "Come on fuss pot, I'll make you some pancakes." Alec offered looking at Magnus.

"Yes please," Magnus said before sighing into a pillow.

"I'll be back," Alec said going to make pancakes. When he came back, Magnus had his face pressed into a pillow, the cover around his waist before Alec ran a hand through Magnus hair the pancakes waiting on the nightstand. "Come on sleepy head."

Magnus sat up as Alec sat beside him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's hips possessively lightly kissing the side of his throat without the bruise. Alec tipped his head back before he was pulled onto the pillows and Magnus' lips were on his. Alec smiled slightly before pushing Magnus up.

"We don't have the time. You have clients." Magnus moaned still kissing Alec's neck, his body half on Alec's. "Magnus, come on." Alec said his head falling back enjoying Magnus' lips on his skin. "Mags," Alec said.

Magnus drew back resting his head next to Alec's on the pillows. "Killjoy," he muttered before propping himself up against the pillows.

"A killjoy with pancakes," Alec clarified giving Magnus the plate of pancakes. Magnus gave Alec a smile accepting the pancakes before Alec stood up. He stretched and Magnus grinned at Alec's bare chest before seeing a wound on his side.

"Did you forget how to use an _izrate?_ " Alec blinked at Magnus before feeling his side.

"Oh that, it was nothing major. I'm fine." Alec kissed Magnus forehead softly. "Stop worrying so much, I'm a tough little Shadowhunter."

"I know, I know. You're all big and scary being Nephilim and all." Alec jumped as Magnus pinched his butt. "But you're still skittish," he teased his eyes bright. Alec glared with a laugh in his eyes before kissing Magnus' head.

"Eat your breakfast already." The doorbell suddenly rang. "As I get the door."

Magnus grabbed Alec's chin and gave him one more kiss before Alec left tugging on a black shirt going to the door. He opened it and was generally surprised to see Elio standing there hiding most of his skin in loose jeans and a black hoodie. He smiled at Alec warmly before pulling his hands out from behind his back.

"Elio, hey," Alec said before looking at the box in Elio's hands.

"Rue wants you to have this." Alec took it in his hands. It was a blank white box with a note attached to the top taped down.

It read, _What up archer boy? Anyway, remember what mother dearest wanted? It's in the box. No one is coming to look for it and it doesn't have a home. No demons are attracted to it unless they touch it. Thought it would be neat to have in your collection. A demon crown is a rare find. Anyway, do whatever you want with it, except give it to a demon. Then we'll make a tyrant. Anyway, do as you wish and we'll talk eventually._

 _The One And Only Rue_

Alec smiled at the note before looking at Elio. "Thanks, did you not want it or something?"

"I can't have it. Demon blood and all in my veins." Alec nodded. It was hard seeing Elio as someone Alec was bred to kill. "Plus I still go to my home dimension all the time, I don't want to take the risk. So Rue said give it to you."

"Thank you," Alec said with a bright smile. "And tell Rue I said thanks as well."

"You're welcome. I will. Don't worry. Anyway, I've got a schedule to keep. Bye Lightwood," Elio said turning and walking away slipping on his sunglasses.

"Later Elio," Alec said before closing the door. He looked at the box in his hands before opening the lid slightly. The waves of evil and darkness were gone, in their place was a since of calm and serenity. Alec soothed knowing it wouldn't press down on him, a crushing wave of poison. Hearing Magnus call from the bedroom, he put the box on the table and went back to Magnus.


End file.
